Love, Lies and Compromise
by EverlandMathers
Summary: Three years after the end of the war things aren't going all that well for Ron and Hermione but what will happen when she meets an unlikely figure from her past?


Chapter3: Professors

"Harry just doesn't know what to do with himself when he has a few days off." Ginny shook her head fondly and took a sip of her tea.

Hermione looked out the kitchen window to where both Harry and Ron were playing exploding snap in the yard. Despite herself, Hermione smiled. She remembered all those train rides home and nights in the common room. Nothing but Hogwarts had filled her thoughts for the past three weeks.

"Anything interesting happening around here?"

Ginny's voice brought her out of her reverie, "I got a new job."

"Really? Where?"

Hermione faltered. Was she really about to tell her sister in law that she was moving out? That her brother was not being a good husband? That she wasn't sure she actually loved him at all? Stop. Did she really just let that cross her mind? Did she still love him?

"Hogwarts."

Ginny spluttered on her tea, "_What?"_ Hermione handed her a napkin, "When did this happen?"

"I got a letter from Professor McGonagall a few weeks back. The thing is, I haven't told anyone because it means moving out."

Ginny leaned back in her chair, "Oh, I see."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked sharply. Ginny was supposed to be furious, livid with anger that Hermione would leave her brother.

"Just that I was talking to mum the other day and she said it would be soon. That is, that you and Ron would be splitting up."

Hermione looked scandalized, "We're not "splitting up," I just got a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Ginny nodded knowingly, "Hermione, it's alright- I'm not cross. If you aren't happy then what's the point. Besides, like I said, we all saw it coming."

"How did you when even I didn't?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Come on, really? Anyways if you and Ron aren't splitting up then there's nothing to get so heated about and since we're making confessions I have one myself." She beamed, "I'm pregnant."

Ginny's words slammed into her like a brick wall. "Really?" She asked weakly and produced a less than sincere smile, "That's fantastic. How long have you known?"

"Only a few days. You, Harry, and mum are the only ones to know. The healer said it's been about a month and that I'm due late May, early June. Isn't it amazing?" She held her stomach, "There's a baby in there. I'm going to be a mum!"

A two more weeks inched by but finally it was August 25th, the day that the staff was to return to Hogwarts in preparation. Hermione was putting her last new pale yellow school robe into her trunk.

"So you really are going?" Ron had appeared in the doorway.

Hermione nodded. "I'm leaving soon- appertation." She said simply closing the trunk. "Don't tell me you'll miss me."

He shrugged, "We _are_ married."

She sighed heavily, "But that's all we are, isn't it?"

Ron watched as Hermione shrunk all four of her trunks and slipped them into her bag. She flung it over her shoulder, moved across the room and quickly pecked him on the cheek, "Goodbye Ron, I'll visit sometime soon."

And then she was gone, with a pull behind her navel and a fairly light landed.

Professor McGonagall was waiting to open the gate when she arrived and let her in jauntily.

"Welcome, Professor." She smiled and looked at the younger woman, "Where are your trunks?"

Hermione held up her bag, "I thought it be easier this way."

Minerva laughed, "Too right you are, my dear. Now, I'm going to help you get settled in but I'm waiting for one more. You can go up to the castle if you like."

Hermione couldn't tame her curiosity, "I don't mind waiting," she said, "but if you don't mind me asking who else is new?"

Minerva busied herself with straightening her robe, "Oh, just the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. We haven't been able to keep one since, well, before you came to school." She cleared her throat, "I should say you won't be pleased with who it is. I am not entirely pleased myself but Kingsley- I mean the Minister positively insisted- that man is turning out to be like Dumbledore more and more everyday. I, of course, would have taken Potter if he wasn't such a prize to the Aurors."

Hermione looked at her expectantly and she huffed.

"Oh alright. I suppose you will find out soon anyway. It's only that I know you two have- _history_."

Hermione's eyebrows rose, "History? Now you've got me really intrigued."

"It's- Draco Malfoy."

Hermione gasped and suddenly felt very ill. She knew he had changed, she saw that nearly two years ago but she hadn't seen him once again in those two years and still she didn't exactly trust him.

"Shall I call, Poppy?" Minerva asked taking into account the young woman's labored breathing and sickly appearance, "I've already told her to bring a calming draught tonight to the meeting but I'm sure she won't mind giving it to you a bit early."

Hermione shook her head and lent against the stone wall, "No- I- it's just that-" she couldn't find the words to truly express what she was feeling, "I think I'll go up to the castle after all."

McGonagall nodded, "Good. I was planing on giving him a good talking to anyway."

Hermione smiled weakly and began the steep walk to the castle, all the while thinking of nothing but Draco Malfoy.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but I haven't really gotten a response so I'm not sure if I'll continue. Thanks for reading! I don't own anything


End file.
